


Long Ride

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting on a train ride au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's a new one for ya. It's not super long, but it's still kinda cute.   
> Enjoy!

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Looking up from his book, Grant sees a brunette woman standing in front of him, pointing to the open seat across from him.

"No, it's not."

"Can I sit there?" she asks him.

He nods his head, "Yeah, sure."

He watches as she sits down, pulling her bag onto her lap. Then he turns back to his book. He reads a few sentences before he hears her voice again, "I'm Skye."

He looks up at her, "Okay." He looks back down at his book.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

He looks up at her, "Why would I do that?"

She shrugs, "I told you mine. It's only a common courtesy that you tell me yours."

He sighs, "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"

She smiles and shakes his head.

"Fine," he relents. "My name is Grant."

"No last name?" she questions.

"You didn't give me one."

"Don't have one to give."

He furrows his brow.

Before he can say anything further, she speaks again, "What are you reading?"

He glances down at the cover of his book before looking back at her, "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."

"I think I tried reading that once," she tells him. "Got bored and never made it to the end though."

"Well it's a classic; you should try picking it up again sometime."

She shrugs, "Maybe. But I'm not really a book reader."

"Then what are you?"

"Computers," she grins. "I'm a technology kind of girl."

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me," he gives her a small smile. "Now can I get back to my book?" She nods her head. "Thank you," he sits back in his seat and starts reading again.

"Where are you headed?"

Closing his eyes briefly, he sucks in a breath and looks back up at her, "Boston. You?"

"The town right before that one, but I forgot it's name. What are you doing in Boston?"

"Visiting someone. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

She shrugs again, "I'm just curious."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

She nods her head, "Yep. I'm just a naturally curious person. And when I'm sharing a train ride with a handsome stranger, I want to get to know him as much as I can on said train ride."

"Well it's a pretty long train ride," Grant informs her.

She smiles, "I know."

He sighs, "Fine. Ask me whatever you want, just nothing too personal. And I get to ask you questions too. It's only fair."

"Deal," she grins.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
